


roll for initiative

by thefadingone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons & Dragons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefadingone/pseuds/thefadingone
Summary: “You should join our club,” Cute girl points behind her to a table, turning her head a bit. Are those pink dice hanging from her ear?





	roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> “I. Love. Dungeons & Dragons.” Critical Role, Matt Mercer, Episode 26

Jungeun isn’t focusing when the cute girl comes up to her vision. Cute girl is wearing mostly pink, with a fluffy pin beret and sweater, along with some black pants and white sneakers. She’s as tall as Jungeun, and she plays with the ends of her hair while smiling with all her teeth.

“Uh,” Jungeun starts.

“Hey, are you new?” Cute girl’s voice is loud, high-pitched. Jungeun just blinks at her, adjusting the strap of her bookbag on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I just transferred here.” Cute girl blinks excitedly. Her eyes are sparkling, and she bounces on her toes at that. Jungeun is a bit stunned, cute girls don’t usually come up to her first.

“You should join our club,” Cute girl points behind her to a table, turning her head a bit. Are those pink dice hanging from her ear? Jungeun blinks before turning her head and looking where she’s pointing. The table is decorated with silk-like paper cloth, with decorated writing in black ink Jungeun can’t make out from here. There’s a guy sitting in one of the tables, talking to someone who walked up, another guy who seemed eager and excited.

“What’s the club?”

“Oh, I think you’ll love it. It’s basically just a...” Cute girl moves her hands a lot, eyes looking up to the sky to find the right words before looking back down at her. “It’s a Dungeons and Dragons club, but that’s not all we do. We play League of Legends sometimes, or Super Smash Bros or Maplestory when we feel like it, but mostly D and D. Do you know what Dungeons and Dragons is?”

“Uh, not really,” Cute girl deflates a little bit, and Jungeun covers her tracks. “But I know what it is, yeah. The basics.”

She does not know what it is.

Cute girl starts bouncing again at this and smiles big. “Oh, then you’ll be fine. We’re not, like, gate-keepers so you’ll just ease right in. We’re planning a new campaign anyways, and I’d love to welcome a new girl to the club! We hold meetings every Friday night, like around nine if you want to join. It’s in Roseshade Hall, you know it?”

Cute girl talks fast, uses a lot of terms Jungeun doesn’t know, and has flushed pink cheeks. Jungeun feels that feeling she gets when she thinks she may develop a crush on someone, so she blinks and nods. “Yeah, I’ll come. I’ll be there.”

Jungeun walks away quickly, face heating up. She hears Cute Girl yell “It’s room 305! You won't miss us!”

___

“I don’t know anything about Dungeons and Dragons,” Jungeun sighs as she walks around her room. She hears Jinsol chew from the facetime call and laughs after she swallows. Jungeun walks into her camera, hair in a messy bun, large white shirt on. Jinsol wipes sauce from her mouth and adjusts her glasses.

“How do you not know anything about D and D? I tell you about my characters for my game all the time!”

Jungeun sighs. “Not the point. The point is I lied to a girl that I would come play a game with her, that I know nothing about because she had pretty eyes.” Jinsol laughs. “What am I going to do?” Jinsol takes another bite of her sandwich and sits back in her chair, raising one leg to the chair.

“Wait, hold on. Do you really not listen to anything I say when I tell you about my character? He’s a sweetheart, small and stuff.”

“Jinsol, please tell me about Dungeons and Dragons.”

Jinsol blinks, leaning into the camera. The connection fizzes a bit, and then Jungeun hears her voice. “Google is free, bro. But also I have some podcasts to rec you if you need assistance, when do you have the club?”

“Friday.”

‘Nevermind, not enough time. Okay” Jinsol does a dramatic motion of beckoning Jungeun towards the camera, sandwich in hand. “Come listen, my child, and I will tell you the knowledge which you seek.”

“Please don’t talk like that to me.”

___

Jungeun adjusts the sleeves of her denim jacket before she grabs the metal doorknob and opens the door. There are large drawings on the whiteboard, decorating the word ‘Welcome, Ye Travelers!’ that was written in large bubble letters. In the corner, it’s what Jungeun assumes to be an elf with fangs and a large purple hat giving a smug look. Jungeun remembers a little of what Jinsol told her.

There are about six people in the room, including Cute Girl, and the boy from before. Cute girl perks up and almost runs up to her in greeting. She’s wearing a large blue sweater that was tucked into her jeans, and black laced boots, a Rilakkuma bag on her back. “You’re here, oh my gosh, yay!”

Jungeun smiles, and Cute girl wraps an arm around her shoulder. “Everyone, we got a new face!”

Cute girl squeezes her shoulders, and Jungeun smiles. “I’m Jungeun.”

“Cool, cool! Jungeun this is Yerim,” she points to a girl with purple hair, who was looking through a large book with a title Jungeun couldn’t see “Gowon,” the girl with blonde hair holding a Nintendo Switch. They both grin at her, but the girl Gowon’s hands don’t stop mashing buttons, and her gaze is focused on the screen once again. Jungeun thinks she’s playing Mario Kart, she used to have that on her DS. “That’s Yeonjun,” she points to the boy with silver hair, who flashes her two peace signs. “And Felix,” she then points to the boy she saw before at the table. “He’s shy, give him a while. Oh! And I’m Jiwoo!”

Cute Girl’s name is Jiwoo. Remembered.

“You didn’t even tell her your name before tricking her to join this club?” Yerim says, shutting her book and standing, though the smile on her face is teasing. “Nice to meet you, by the way. You’re trapped with us now.”

Jungeun smiles, as Jiwoo pouts next to her, letting the grip on her shoulder go. Jungeun misses the feeling a bit.

“So, uh, what are we doing today?”

“Just planning and messing around, really,” Yeonjun speaks, and Jungeun sees he’s holding a DS now. “Yerim is going to GM this campaign, and we’re just helping her by offering ideas. But other than that, yeah.”

“There’s pizza,” Felix says, nodding to a desk behind her.

“Oh cool,” Jungeun says awkwardly. “That’s cool.”

“Oh, and we’ll pass out character sheets at the end, so you have like two weeks to make a character,” Jiwoo picks up as Jungeun opens the pizza box, the smell of cheese hitting her nose. “If you need help, you can just message any of us or text me? Though we will be meeting with Yerim before then, for backstory or something, Do you want my number?”

Jungeun nods slowly. “Okay, uh, yeah. Cool.”

Jiwoo likes to bounce on her toes a lot. She slides her phone out of her bag and opens her contact list and shakes the phone in Jungeun’s vision. She inputs her number, Jiwoo takes it back, smiling. She feels her phone buzz, and she unlocks it.

**unknown**

**Hey, it’s jiwoo from D &D :D**

Jungeun chews as she smiles as Jiwoo who is smiling back. “And I’ll put you in our group chat too!”

There’s another notification, and Jungeun looks down to see a group chat name with way too many emojis and… she’s pretty sure that’s a blushing Luigi as the group chat photo.

**_nut bois_ **

**jiwoo**

**jungeun’s here**

**unknown**

**discord better…**

“He’s right,” Gowon says, giving Yeonjun a high-five, her switch now in her lap.

**unknown 2**

**discord has pokebot.**

**unknown 3**

**discord…..discord….**

**jiwoo**

**:(**

**Anyways evey1 send their names so jungeun knows.**

Jungeun saves them all, before shoving another slice of pizza in her mouth.

___

The meeting ends, and they all depart. Jungeun finds out Gowon commutes from her house about forty minutes from here and has to go find her uber. Yeonjun gives a salute before skating away, Felix chasing after him. Yerim gives Jiwoo a big hug and pats Jungeun’s shoulder. “I’ll text you when I need to meet up, later!”

Then it’s just Jiwoo and Jungeun in the all. Jiwoo pats her hands to her cheeks as she smiles, and Jungeun adjusts her denim jacket.

“I didn’t think you’d come, really. No one really ever comes around here. Thanks for coming.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, I had fun. I guess I need to go buy dice now.” Jiwoo’s eyes widen a bit, but she still smiles.

“I know a great little place that sells pretty dice if you want the name! Tell them I sent you, they know me!”

“Okay, cool. And if I need help I can just, text you?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.”

Jungeun smiles and leaves with hurting cheeks and a stomach full of cheese.

___

**jungeun:**

**can u help me make a discord?**

**she is so cute, aaaaa**

**jinsol is number 1**

**ya sure.**

**what are you going to do then?**

**lololol jungeun’s becoming a gamer**

**jungeun**

**:/**

**im gonna play some fucking dungeons and dragons**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love listening to dungeons and dragons podcasts, watching live plays, and chuulip. why not write about them together? to be fair, i understand the rules about d&d as well as jungeun here, so that should be fun, i just really like storytelling. if anyone wants and podcast recs, just ask! i have a ton!


End file.
